Jealousy
by Netrixie
Summary: It's an interesting emotion, isn't it? It tells you things about a person. Slash, Snarry, HPSS. Warnings include bondage, submission, and pain. Established relationship. Easily the most PWP and random smut-fest oneshot I've ever written. VERY 'R' Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **Nope. I'm pretty sure J.K. would not condone the use of her characters in this manner. XD

**Title: **Jealousy

**Summary:** It's an interesting emotion, isn't it? It tells you things about a person. Snarry, slash, HPSS, established relationship.

**Authours Note: **As a sort of challenge to myself, I wanted to use as many words beginning with 'S' as I could. Dunno how well I did… lol.

**Dedication to TWO awesome people! **A sort of apology-dedication to **Flanclanman **for not being detailed in telling her what my dream was. Just for you, this is my dream, pretty much as it happened. And dedicated to **AnimeMandie22 **for putting up with my annoying begging. lol!

* * *

I gasped as he threw me up against the wall, the breath forced out of my lungs before I could make use of it. His hand wrapped around my throat, gripping me tightly and holding me still as he fought to gain some control over himself. It was dark in the classroom, dark and damp, but none of that mattered for his body was a furnace and his eyes glittering beacons in the night.

I felt every press of the stones against my back, every sharp edge and rough spot digging into my body from the weight pressed against me. I shifted and he growled, a low sinister noise that froze the blood in my veins. But I could not help the way my skin shivered at the sound, or that my lower lip was now trapped between my teeth. He stared at me, his eyes glowing in the darkness that surrounded and buffered us.

I stared up at him, wondering what I had done to warrant such treatment. But words would not come to my throat, nor would they for as long as his hand encircled the slender limb. I could see the anger roiling in the depths of his gleaming orbs, I could see the possessive glint that sparked a fire deep inside me.

"What gives them the _right_?" he growled, using his free hand to grab the front of my robes and force me up the wall. He stared up at me as I stayed silent, my hands reaching up to wrap around his wrist, hoping that he would forgive me whatever imaginary transgression I had committed. Another low growl emerged from his throat, and I tried to shift away from him as his eyes became feral.

But he had caught me well and I could not move away before he dragged me down to be level with his face. "Who do they think you are?" he questioned, his mouth mere breaths from my own, "A harlot, ripe for anyone's pickings?" I could not answer, not with my temptation and sin so close.

My silence annoyed him, and he made an angered sound before slamming me back into the wall and claiming my mouth for his own. I gave up willingly as he plundered the furthest reaches of the cavern, taking roughly what he needed. His hand at my throat loosened and began to massage the pale skin, but I knew better than to think that he was forgiving me for whatever I might have done.

My blood surged as he tore away from me, eyes wild as though the taste of me had released the beast that lived inside of him. He was frenzied as he ripped my clothing from my body, all rationale gone as he set about to own me.

And there was no doubt in my mind that he would. Even as he feasted his eyes on my straining flesh I knew without a doubt that I belonged to him. I was naked before this man and I knew nothing other than that my soul bore his name and my body screamed for his touch.

But I was to be tortured, it seemed, as he stared at me. I knew that my skin was flushed from his nearness, my mouth bruised from his eagerness, my eyes glittering with the passion that only he could arouse in me. I was so hard that breathing hurt, and yet he did nothing. Nothing but stare. Map. Memorize. Burn the image of my body- naked and waiting for his touch- into his mind.

He dragged me close to him, wrapping his left arm around my shoulders and trapping his right between our bodies. I was shoved against the wall as he thrust his pelvis against me, and the combination of the icy stone and the burning heat of his body made me hiss in pleasure.

But the sound changed quickly, becoming a keening whine that fell from my throat as his hand sought out and found his prize. There was no finesse as he stroked me, no thought of gentleness on his mind as he jerked his hand up and down in a manner reminiscent of a caress. The friction was intense, the pain indescribable, the pleasure intoxicating and as I stared at the ceiling looking for release in some form his teeth found my neck and bit.

The whimper tore itself from my throat as the sharp teeth left their mark on me, my hips thrusting into his hand as the stimulation brought me to the edge. He worried the skin, pumping my throbbing length viciously as he sucked and drew and pulled on the pale flesh, marking me as his to anyone who would know where to look.

I was breathing in heavy gasping heaves, eyes rolling to the back of my head as my orgasm approached. He was hard pressed to hold me fast, but he managed, and soon my gasping became shallow and I was driving my hips in jerking motions to speed along the pleasure. But as my spine tingled and my balls tightened he pulled away completely, and stared at me as I sobbed in frustration.

It had been so _close!… _and yet he had stopped, and the ache that had plagued me before was nothing compared to the all-encompassing need that he _finish what he had started…!_

My hand managed to wrap around the base of my length once before he stopped me, and I was thrown against the wall as he advanced. I stared at him, torn between the need to obey and the need to reach the orgasm that was so near… He took the decision from me as he turned me around. I faced the stone wall with pained tears clouding my eyes as the rough patches rubbed against my overly-sensitive skin. He was moving behind me but I didn't care- my hips were shakily jerking into the grooves between the stones and I could feel the pain bringing back the sharp edge of bliss.

But he seized my hips, and I cried out in dismay as I was thwarted yet again. One of his hands captured both of my wrists, and he pressed his naked chest into my back. I pressed my face against the freezing stone, hoping that the cool rock would calm me some. But when he shackled my hands to the wall above me, and gripped my waist to drag my hips from the wall, it was all I could do to breath.

From wrists to chest I was flush with the stone, the chilled wall a startling contrast to the heat radiating off of his body. I let my weight hang from my wrists as he kicked my ankles apart and stepped between them, his grip shifting on my hips as he got comfortable. My cock stabbed at the air, begging to touch or be touched, for anything to happen to it. But nothing did.

My gasp rang out sharply as he slid into me with no warning, no preparation. The tears stung my eyes as he shoved further in, and I bent my face to my shoulder to hide the wetness from him. He flexed his hands, pulled out a bit, then thrust, and he was in. The pain was incredible. My body burned as he rested inside me, the pain shooting out to acquaint itself with my legs and thighs and abdomen.

After a few minutes I became aware of two things. One, his hands running up and down my sides, gentle as they had not been all night, and I struggled to meet him, to nestle against his chest. And second, his voce murmuring in my ear. I strained to hear him, strained to understand his words through the fog of pain that clouded my mind and made it impossible to think.

"…you're mine, Severus…." he was whispering, his voice dark and deep and decadent, "you'll be mine forever. No one will touch you, no one is allowed to touch you…" The words pleased and scared me, the depth of feeling in his voice a testament to the sincerity of his claims. But I knew this, I knew that he owned me, and the knowledge made me relax.

He twisted his hips as he slowly slid back inside of me, and only then did I realize that he had been steadily and gently moving in and out of my body. I moaned as the pleasure that I had almost forgotten in the torrent of pain returned, and he smiled. I saw the glint of his teeth over my shoulder as he ever so slowly hastened his movements, but yet I could not focus on anything other than the erotic feel of his hard, hot length sliding in and out of my body.

He kept his slow, deliberate pace for long, torturous minutes, and soon I was writhing against him, begging him with nonsensical pleas to move harder, faster, deeper. The wall was too far away for me to reach, and his hands stayed firmly away from my throbbing flesh. The pleasured-pain was back, the burning bliss that threatened to overwhelm me and yet I could not accept its offer for he was not _touching me! _I rutted against the air as he kept to his slow and steady glide, the tears falling from my eyes and dripping down my nose as he purposefully denied me my reward.

I wrapped my hands around my chains, gripping tightly as he bit my back. He seemed intent on marking as much of my skin as was possible, and the sharp, stinging sensations only added to the burning need to come. I gasped as my nipples scraped across the stone, but I did it again, and again. He pulled me further away, a growl emanating from his throat and migrating into my shoulder from where he was sucking on me.

I whimpered as that slight touch was taken away as well, and I slammed my ass onto his dick in retribution. He gasped as I did so, releasing my skin and straightening. I tensed, afraid of what he would do, but as he shifted his hands and pulled out, I smiled. He rammed inside of me, over and over and over again, punishing my bottom with strokes that would leave bruises. The feel of his length sheathing itself inside of me was perfection.

I met him thrust for thrust, gasping breathy words of submission as he demanded me to, declaring that I was his, only his, forever his. He growled in triumph, and forced me flush against the wall. My legs fell open as the wall bruised them, my head falling back to rest on his shoulder as his strokes increased in fury and power. The chains suspended my arms and gave him access to my entire front.

As I gasped and writhed from the painful pleasure he gripped my hips, fingers framing the pulsing erection that begged for his touch but denying it- letting the wall scrape against me instead- and pushed me onto him. I no longer had control over my body, I no longer knew anything other than the now, I no longer cared about anything other than the hard, throbbing muscle trying to split me in two.

He thrust furiously, and I knew by his erratic motions that he was at the end of his string. I keened in need as he twisted his neck to bite my Adams' Apple, the sensation exquisite against the backdrop of the rough stone of the wall. He straightened with another gasp, and detached one hand from my hips. I sucked in a startled breath as he wrapped his free hand around my shaft, but gasped at the speed and ferocity of the strokes.

He erupted inside of me, and the feel of him spurting his hot, burning seed into my ass only made my need to orgasm more intense. His hand spasmed around my cock but he dragged his thumb over the slit and I exploded onto his hand, screaming aloud with the unbearable pleasure of release.

He held me as I shuddered and continued to coat his hand with my come. He withdrew from my hole and I felt an inescapable sense of loss as he turned me about and cradled me in his arms. We sank to the floor, and after a moment he dragged his robe over to cover us. He licked my come from his hand, humming at the taste and smiling at me as he did so. I smiled weakly back, and nestled my face into the vee where his neck and shoulder met.

We stayed that way for uncountable minutes, recovering from the explosive orgasms we had just experienced. I smiled to myself, and chuckled softly. When Harry looked down in curiosity, I just shook my head.

He always had been an insanely jealous creature.

_

* * *

_

Hello, everybody! How are you all doing? If good, boy am I glad to hear it! If bad, I'm sorry! And I hope that this ficcy makes up for the crappy-ness of your day! lol, but the story behind this fic... started out as a dream I had (I mentioned that... what do you mean no one pays attention!?) and I told FCM about it and she was mad at me for not going into detail. Then, I was begging AnimeMandie22 to post the next chap of her fic (tears and all people, I'm a good beggar lol), and so this ended up being my bargaining chip. I am an evil, evil person. Yup!

_But you love me!_

_Tell me whacha'll think, k? I live off of all of your praise... you realise._

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_


End file.
